Weird Feelings
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: All Ash could talk about is Misty! Can he save his and May's friendship or will they be more than friends? AshMay (complete)
1. Default Chapter

Pokemon- Weird Feelings

notes: don't owe Pokemon! My new story and my first story of Pokemon! Here it is...

"Hey Ash? Let's take a break, I'm really tired," May said as the gang were at a forest going to the next town. Ash sighed, "we are almost there May. Can't you wait till we get to Petalburg City?" He asked as May glared at him. "I know you want to battle our dad Ash! But at least wait for awhile! Look at Max, his also tired," May said angrily as she stared at her little brother, Ash sighed. "What do you say Brock?" He asked, "I do agree with May, Ash," Brock replied as Ash blinked.

"What? Why?!" Ash asked shocked, "we've been walking since this morning and it's almost evening already. Let's just rest," Brock replied as Ash sighed. "Fine, let's just get to Petalburg City tomorrow than," he said as he sat on a rock, "what's up with you anyway Ash? It's not like you've got every badge in the Hoenn League," May said as Ash stared at her.

"I'm expecting a call from someone in the Pokemon Center," Ash explained. "Who is it?" Max asked surprised, "Misty. We haven't spoken with each other since the last time we saw each other," Ash explained. "You've known Misty since you've started your journey, haven't you?" May asked as Ash nodded, "me, Brock and Misty been friends for quite awhile now," he said with a smile.

May rolled her eyes, "is there anything that you don't talk about that involes Misty in it?" She asked angrily. "Uh, I don't think so," Ash said quietly, "I can't believe you talk about Misty all the time! Choose another topic for once!" May cried angrily at him as she went to go and sit next to her little brother. "Was it something that I said?" Ash asked surprised, "perhaps you should quiet it down with the Misty thing, Ash," Brock said as Ash looked at him.

"But Brock! Misty changed ever since I first met her," Ash began. "I know, but May however is being a little bit over jealous of you and Misty about being together," Brock replied as Ash looked at May who was laughing at some joke Max told her. Ash nodded, "I better go and talk to May alone than," he said as he went and get up to go and talk to May.

tbc...

me: short, i know!

Ash: that was it?

me: the next chapter is the last one

May: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Misty: review and update!


	2. As Long As We Stay Together

Chapter 2- As Long As We Stay Together

notes: don't owe Pokemon! The last and final chapter....

"Hey May?" Ash asked as May looked up and saw Ash standing next to her. "What is it Ash?" May asked blinking, "I need to speak with you for a moment," Ash replied as he began walking away from her.

"Hey, wait up!" May cried as she stood up and went after Ash, "what's going on?" Max asked Brock. "Once when you get older, I'll tell you," he said smiling, "I'm already older," Max said angrily as Brock laughed nervously.

"Brock told me why your jealous against me and Misty," Ash began as May looked at him surprised. "How would Brock know?!" May asked shocked, "you have these feelings for me, don't you?" Ash asked looking at her.

May sighed, "it's more than that Ash. I'm in love with you," she said as Ash looked down. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asked, "well, you've been talking about Misty lately and I thought you have feelings for her," May explained.

"We are just close friends, that's why I keep talking about her," Ash explained as he looked up at the clouds. "I didn't know," May replied sheepishly, "hey, don't worry about it. We always make mistakes," Ash replied smiling.

"Now where do we go from here?" May asked, "I know where," Ash replied as he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. "We'll be together no matter what," Ash said, "thanks Ash, for returning my feelings," May replied.

"No problem May," Ash replied as the two held hands looking towards at the town before them.

END!!!

Me: I'm not really good at writing stories of Pokemon

Ash: but it was good though

May: we'll be onto the next story soon

Brock: review and update!


End file.
